Valentine's Dance
by Anaka Deto
Summary: A little songfic I wrote. It's to Hands Clean by Alanis Morisette and despite me hating her I think it fits, a bit. XF pairing and a lot of romance.


Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't own Valentine's Day. I don't own Alanis Morisette's songs...nor would I want too..cuz I hate Alanis... However, I do own this neato lil fic that I made for a roleplay! Woo hoo! How fun! Italics are the song lyrics ..the normal is the dancing and talking stuff..okay then...ENJOY!  
  
X: Uh... Filia?  
  
F: Yes Xelloss?  
  
X: *makes Alanis Morisette's song Hands Clean fill the room* May I have this dance?  
  
F: ...I'd be happy to dance with you!  
  
X: *makes it so they both appear in clothes fit for dancing about and then takes her in a traditional slow dance sort of position*  
  
If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would've been able to control myself If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful and If it weren't for me you would never have amounted to very much  
  
They start out dancing very slowly with Filia in what looks like a fit of awe. Xell carefully spins her and catches her in his awaiting arms.  
  
Ooh this could be messy But you don't seem to mind Ooh don't go telling everybody And overlook this supposed crime  
  
We'll fast forward to a few years later And no one knows except the both of us And I have honored your request for silence And you've washed your hands clean of this  
  
Both pick up speed and get a small bit closer to one another and Xelloss gives off a smile equally as radiant as Filia, proving that despite he shouldn't be enjoying himself, her happiness was good enough to face the pain.  
  
You're essentially an employee and I like you having to depend on me You're kind of my protégé and one day you'll say you learned all you know from me I know you depend on me like a young thing would to a guardian I know you sexualize me like a young thing would and I think I like it  
  
F: that doesn't seem very appropriate!  
  
X: *laughs and spins her then looks her in the eyes* Had to have something in here you wouldn't like  
  
F: *giggles* I suppose so  
  
Ooh this could get messy But you don't seem to mind Ooh don't go telling everybody And overlook this supposed crime  
  
They return to their dance with Filia now laughing a bit and Xell beginning to look sick but hiding it well. He spins her once more then gives her the Trickster Smile. "Just what does he have in store now?" Thinks Filia.  
  
We'll fast forward to a few years later And no one knows except the both of us And I have honored your request for silence And you've washed your hands clean of this  
  
what part of our history's reinvented and under rug swept? what part of your memory is selective and tends to forget? what with this distance it seems so obvious?  
  
Filia still thinking, "History's reinvented?...I guess that fits. It's hard to forgive him for his crimes, but I have to learn to forgive. He's so hard to be mad at, when he isn't being a jerk."  
  
Just make sure you don't tell on me especially to members of your family We best keep this to ourselves and not tell any members of our inner posse I wish I could tell the world cuz you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly I might want to marry you one day if you watch that weight and keep your firm body  
  
Xell starts to make them float in the air and dance along the ceilings. Filia, who was too caught up in the moment, tripped on the latch holding up the chandelier.   
  
Ooh this could be messy and Ooh I don't seem to mind Ooh don't go telling everybody And overlook this supposed crime  
  
Xell had been quick to react and had caught her only holding her for awhile looking into her eyes before helping her back up and dancing with her once again.   
  
We'll fast forward to a few years later And no one knows except the both of us And I have honored your request for silence And you've washed your hands clean of this  
  
She had slowed down from her foot hurting, but she didn't mind because she knew her pain would allow them to dance awhile longer.  
  
Ooh this could get messy But you don't seem to mind Ooh don't go telling everybody And overlook this supposed crime  
  
One last spin and then a dip, the signal that the song was coming to an end. Then Xelloss came in for a long passionate kiss that seemed to last a fairly long time. Both of them didn't want it to stop.  
  
We'll fast forward to a few years later And no one knows except the both of us And I have honored your request for silence And you've washed your hands clean of this   
  
Finally the song was over; the two still kissing until Filia was in need of air. The moment finally finished, but not to be forgotten. Xelloss disappeared in a flash of purple smoke, leaving a bouquet of a dozen red roses and a note that said "Happy Valentine's Day, my Filia." Filia sighed and lay back in a chair nursing her foot. "How typical of him to just leave, but ...at least that was the best Valentine's Day yet."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anaka: *heart eyes* KAWAII!!!!!! Okay well...I'm weird...and remember this was for a role play...I just had to make it a story though...I usually play both of them, mind you. BUT I loved having written it this way...way better than actually playing it out with others cuz like..then I can't have the two alone, now can I? *shakes head* no I can't...  
  
Xell & Fi: *take out their respective weapons aimed at anaka*  
  
Anaka: uh..I'm gonna..go...*runs* 


End file.
